Giacomo Puccini
|profession = *Composer }}Giacomo Puccini was an opera composer based in Florence. Biography Born in Lucca, Giacomo Puccini's father died when he was 5 and his mother sacrificed so that he could study. At 10 he was taught music by a harsh man who kicked him whenever he played a wrong note, and he vowed never to become a musician, until his mother found him another teacher. He had a wife with whom by 1909 was estranged, and their son tried to keep peace between his parents. An evening after conducting La Bohème, he was introduced to the Jones family by Mrs Reale. Later, while drinking over one of his wines, he befriended the Joneses and particularly noticed Anna Mary Jones; as Henry Jones would leave to Rome for a week, he offered them to drive them to Florence; Indy admired his motorized car and Puccini told him that Leonardo Da Vinci was the first to invent the self-propelled car, not Henry Ford. There Miss Seymour could teach young Indiana Jones, and himself he passed some time with Anna. The next day, he sent a large bouquet of flowers to the Reale residence, which Anna claimed was an offer to "all of them". .]] Puccini allowed Anna, Indy and Seymour to be present during his rehearsals of Madama Butterfly, where he dedicated one of the Butterfly papers to Anna, believing that unlike others, she could feel the music. The spent the following days with the Joneses until eventually, two days before Henry's return, he confessed to Anna all his feelings and that he desired to hold her in his arms. Anna didn't reciprocate, stating that she loved her husband. Miss Seymour noticed the debate and helped her to evade Puccini's advances. The next day, Puccini approached again Anna while the trio were visiting Basilica di Santa Croce di Firenze. Seymour led Indy away, who nevertheless noticed that Anna was made upset. Before leaving, Puccini asked her to come later at the Boboli Gardens. She complied and the two passed the afternoon together, and showed her the premiere of his opera; meanwhile Puccini had improved his relations to a singer he had insulted during the rehearsals. Late at night, he returned Anna to the Reale residence. The following morning, the two met, and Puccini insisted that Anna should leave with him for Milan that night, credited Anna as an inspiration who made him create again; Indy noticed the debate while looking through Galileo's telescope. That midnight, Puccini awaited Anna at the station. She arrived but Puccini was left to look on as she passed by him, and he saw that she was there to welcome her husband who just returned from Rome. Puccini boarded his train and left her behind. Behind the scenes *Giacomo Puccini was played by George Corraface in The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode: Florence, May 1908. Appearances * The Perils of Cupid *''Indiana Jones Jr et le Fantôme du Klondike'' * Mystery of the Blues *''The Roaring Twenties'' Sources *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' See also *''Giacomo Puccini - Music of the Heart'' External links * Category:Characters appearing in Young Indiana Jones Category:Historical figures Category:Italians Category:Musicians